NarutoHeirs to Kohona
by improvedninja46
Summary: This story is about the children of the original Naruto characters as they begin their own journey.It has old characters and new, with powerful matchups. Please R
1. The first day

**CHAPTER 1:The First Day**

It was early in the morning and a young shinobi was waiting inside the Uchiha manor. She sat there, tapping her foot on the floor with

her family waiting patiently around her"Calm down Yakura,"her father,Sasuke Uchiha;head of the Uchiha clan,told girl looked at him

nervously."What if I do bad today?"she asked him. He looked down at her. She looked just like a younger version of her mother,Sakura, except

for her dark hair which she clearly received from him."You are an Uchiha,"he replied."And a powerful one at that."Yakura smiled."Yes, like every

Uchiha before you, you are destined to be great,"Sakura said, entering the convesation. At her mothers words, Yakura looked at her older

brother Yusuke. He was the spitting image of their father, right down to the attitude. He graduated one year ahead of her at the top of his class.

She absolutley admired him.

"Are you sure you can't come Yusuke?"she was her first official day in a genin team, and the teams were going to the genin

initiation that the hokage came up with a few years who could go was going,but her older brother was assigned to a C-Rank

mission in which he had to leave for soon."No can do sis,"Yusuke said."You'll just have to make do with little Kisuke."Yakura looked at their

younger brother. He stared away from them with a serious look on his face. Kisuke is the youngest Uchiha has two more years before

graduating from the academy. Yakura admired him too because of his dedication to keep up with her and Yusuke. He just seemed too distant

sometimes.

The doorbell rang. Yakura hopped up and began to dash through the house. It took her a good two minutes to get to the door.(When

Sasuke rebuilt the Uchiha monor, he built it huge!It seemed like a little much but hey!He's one of the three Sannin,Head of Anbu and Head of

one of the villages oldest and most powerful clans. He can do pretty much whatever he wants!)

Yakura opened the door to a short, spikey haired boy with a huge grin on his face. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit with a,what

seemed to be polished, forehead protector on his head holding up his deep blue hair. He stared at her with bright blue, pupiless eyes. She

fully opened the door and returned the smile. It was her teammate and one of the top graduating students Hiruto Uzumaki,son of Naruto and

Hinata Uzumaki.


	2. Let the Initiation Begin

**Chapter 2;Let the initiation begin**

"Sorry i'm late,"Hiruto said grinning showing why everyone said he looked so much like his father."It's okay,"Yakura smiled."I hardly noticed." She

looked around to see who else was there."Where's Kiyo?"she asked,reffering to their other teammate. Hiruto began to scratch his head as if

guilty about something."He had to walk Kamaru,"he mumbled."He said he'd meet us there."

"Well you better get going,"came a voice from behind looked to see Yusuke walking out with his things. He shot Hiruto a look of ,although about a

head shorter than he was,stared right back at him."Leaving already?"Yakura asked,trying to lighten the mood."Yeah,genin duties await,"Yusuke

replied,not taking his eyes off both continued to glare,neither being intimidated by the other."Well good luck,"Yakura said, stepping between

stepped away and smirked."I don't need luck,"he said."I'm an Uchiha!"And with that being said he disappeared.

"Showoff,"Hiruto yelled,in a much worse mood than before he interfered."Stop it,"Yakura cried."Why can't my best friend and my brother just get

along!"Ask him,"Hiruto replied."He's been acting like that since the first day we met."The two genin began to walk toward the training

grounds,where their initiation was being held. As they approached the grounds,they saw stands full of people.

"It looks like everyone in Kohona came to this years initiation,"Hiruto looked way to the 's dad was sitting in the center in the Hokage's seat with his

mom next to him. On their right were three empty seats meant for the Uchiha. All around them was everyone they've ever seen in Kohona, some she

never saw before.

When everyone was present,Naruto appeared in the center of the training ground with the three new jonin senseis behind him. Everyone

stopped and immediatley focused on him."Welcome genin and guests!"he yelled."Today is the 9th annual Genin Initiation!"Everyone clapped."I Know

you're wondering what you will be doing today,"he said,focusing on the all tensed up with anxiety."I've come up with something inspired

by what I did at your you will be trying to get the bells...............from the top of these poles.

They all looked to see three poles about 75 ft tall."Peice of cake,"someone shouted from among the smirked."Dont get too cocky,"he

laughed."To get to the bells,you all have to get pass your senseis!"The genin looked at the three jonin standing behind all smiled a

disturbing smile."Crap!"some of the genin muttered.

Naruto's smile widened."You will have exactly one hour for each team to retrieve the rules are No Outside Help and No

Cheating!"Everyone stared at eachother."And if there are no questions, will team 11 please step up to go the initiation begin!"


End file.
